thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 2
BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 2 is the twelfth episode of the second season of Sudrian Stories. Plot It had been only a day ago since BoCo arrived to help rebuild the Kirk Ronan Branch Line, but it felt like an eternity. "This is insane." He sighed. "What's insane?" Asked his driver. "It feels like I've been here for weeks!" Exclaimed BoCo. "I regret doing this." "So, you would rather endure Gordon and Diesel arguing?" "...never mind." BoCo's driver couldn't help but laugh. "Don't forget that Fergus is helping too!" "Yeah, but he's a bit.... slow." BoCo sighed. Meanwhile, Fergus slowly trundled along with a train of only two trucks of construction supplies. He was going so slow, even Stephen could beat him in a race. "Morning, BoCo!" Called the traction engine. "Hello, Fergus!" Replied BoCo. "Eight miles per hour, a speed even Stephen could beat." His driver chuckled. "Thank goodness he's good at shunting." BoCo grinned. "We all have our flaws." While construction had been going well, it was evident that another engine was needed badly. "I need to get more supplies. Do you think you'll be fine, Fergus?" Asked BoCo. "I'll try." Sighed Fergus. "This is harder than you think." "I'll be quick, with any hope the Steamworks isn't crowded." BoCo decided that he should be as fast as possible, even if this did mean he had to run a red signal, leading to him and Henry nearly colliding. "Hurry up, old boy... almost there." He gasped. Luckily, he was right. "Nobody's in there, great!" He exclaimed. But, suddenly, an unfamiliar horn nearly scared him off the rails. "Welcome to the Steamworks!" Called a voice BoCo didn't identify. A large, sleek diesel pulled up alongside him. "Oh, hello. Who are you?" He asked. "My name's Skye." Smiled the large engine. "I'm new, I've been helping Victor shunt supplies around the facility." "You're permanently located here?" BoCo asked. Skye giggled. "No, I was originally based at a line up on the western part of the island, but I bumped into a railcar, and she refused to work with me." "Well, Skye, that's Daisy for you." Before the two could continue talking, however, Victor pulled up. "Oh, BoCo, my friend! We didn't expect you to be here so early!" "I'm ahead of schedule, I wanna get back as soon as possible, with Fergus' low speed." "Ah, I understand." Replied the narrow gauge engine. "I'll go get the construction supplies, then you can be on your way." Beamed Skye as she left to enter the Steamworks building. BoCo smiled. "It seems like you've got a good worker." However, Victor had to sigh. "I feel bad for Skye. She was built especially for the North Western, and I guess she was based off of some new diesel design, but with more wheels. She can't just stay here, though, but Skye needs to learn." "You don't think she'll be sent to Steelhead Isle, do you?" BoCo asked. "It was discussed, maybe she can find a place on that branch line that you're helping build." "I think she would like that, Fergus can't run the line alone, after all." Chuckled the green diesel. Suddenly, BoCo and Victor heard Skye's horn as she came up to the former two. "Here you are, BoCo!" "Thanks, Skye." BoCo went back to Kellsthorpe Road, only for him to see that the construction yard was a mess. "Uh.. hi, BoCo." Said Fergus awkwardly. "What happened?!" Shrieked BoCo in horror. "I'm no genius, but we need another engine." Chuckled Fergus. BoCo agreed. "Well, let's try to clean this yard up." The two shunted trucks around the yard into sidings in an organized fashion, but one secluded siding was mostly covered by leaves and trees. Fergus shunted some flatbeds into a structure, then he stopped. "I must of hit something." Pondered Fergus, he went to the nearby turntable to see what happened. "It's probably just an abandoned truck or something." Suggested BoCo. The two engines slowly approached the siding, seeing what it was. "It's an abandoned shed!" Fergus said. "I wonder if there's anything salvageable in there." Fergus' fireman stepped out. "I'll check." He volunteered. Slowly walking up, the fireman opened up the shed to see something that shocked them all. "Agh! It'd be too bright!" Gasped a rusty thing. "It's an engine!" Exclaimed the fireman. He was correct, a small, rusty tank engine with a square boiler and four wheels was squinting, trying to adjust to the daylight. "What do ye lads want? I was sleeping." He grumbled. BoCo and Fergus were both speechless, the small engine glared. He was on an old flatbed, which was in much better condition than the engine itself. "How long have you been here?" Asked BoCo. "Eh, only about ninety years. Ye know what, lad? It didn't feel that long." "NINETY YEARS?!" Boomed the two in shock. The old engine groaned. "Well, why don't ye help an old, wee engine out? Is there a place I can at least get some new wheels? These ones hurt to even have." "Oh, sure." BoCo smiled. "I'm BoCo, and this is Fergus." BoCo was coupled up to the flatbed and left with the old engine. "Don't make the yard a mess again, Fergus!" "No promises!" Chuckled the traction engine. Once again, BoCo went to the Steamworks. "We'll go to Crovan's Gate, the Steamworks can fix you up." He said. "Wait, do the wee engines still work there?" Asked the abandoned engine. "Yeah, Skarloey and the others are still working." "I remember when Skarloey arrived, that was too many years ago, I can't remember most of me past, though, I'm afraid me age has degraded me memory." He chuckled. Going back to the Steamworks, BoCo was once again greeted by the jolly Skye. "Hi, BoCo!" She cheerfully greeted. "Wait, what's that?!" Victor had come out to see what was going on. "Oh, my..." He gasped. "Come on, BoCo! Let's get him in!" Edward, meanwhile, was being repainted. "Good evening, BoCo! How are-" The tender engine stopped mid-sentence, eyeing the small, rusty engine. "Yeah, yeah, eye it up." He grumbled. The workmen attached the engine to the hoist, he creaked and moaned as he was lifted. "I'm old, aye, I get the point." "Wait... do I know you?" Asked Edward. "I dinnae know. I'm old. Let me think..." A moment later, the old engine gasped. "Edward?!" Edward's eyes widened. "....Neil?!" Characters *Edward *Fergus *BoCo *Skye *Neil *Victor *Henry (Does not speak) *Donald and Douglas (Cameo) *Charlie (Cameo) *Gordon (Mentioned) *Diesel (Mentioned) *Daisy (Mentioned) *Stephen (Mentioned) *Skarloey (Mentioned) Trivia *Originally, the first two parts were meant to be combined, with Neil being revealed at the end, but TheLocoLover decided it was too long for a single part. *Steelhead Isle, the locale for The Sudrian Rejects, is mentioned for the first time in Sudrian Stories. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 2 Category:Episodes